75 words
by NightRider111
Summary: A set of 75 aspects of Sam and Bumblebee's friendship. Some are only one sentence, most are more. Inspired by many other similar fictions I have read and enjoyed. Will become full one-shots in requested.
1. Chapter 1

I found these on deviantart. I deleted some and changed 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

The introduction to Sam's creators hadn't gone very well. But they quickly warmed to him when he stopped the local adolescents from spray-painting the house.

**Complicated**

Sometimes the answers to Sam's questions were so confusing that he had to just nod and say 'okay'.

**Making History**

As he watched the news the night he got back home, he knew that earth was going to change. Maybe for better or worse, but the day would be remembered forever.

**Breakfast**

At 25 years old, Sam couldn't remember the last time Bumblebee had allowed him to skip breakfast.

**Unbreakable**

The bond that had formed between the two was so strong that, when he had to, Bumblebee could deny a direct order from Optimus Prime himself if it would benifit his charge

**Obsession**

Sam's safety had become a sort of obsession for Bumblebee. Or so it seemed to Sam.

**Eternity**

Sam thought it was odd that Bumblebee would be saddened by the idea that Sam's life would end in such a short time. It didn't seem like a short time to Sam. But to Bumblebee, it was the shutter of an optic.

**Gateway**

Sam imagined that the gate to the NEST base was very similar to heaven's gates. He never admitted it, though.

**Death**

When she died, Sam changed. It was slight, but to Bumblebee it was very obvious.

**Opportunities**

When the opportunity appeared, he felt he had no choice but to take it. "Permission to speak, sir." He spoke.

**33%**

When Ratchet told him Sam only had a 33% chance of surviving the wounds given to him by Barricade, Bumblebee refused to leave his side. When Sam lived, Bumblebee refused to leave his side. When Bumblebee was given a .33% chance of surviving his wounds, however, he refused to allow Sam to see him until he recovered. He survived and never left Sam's side.

**Dead Wrong**

When Megatron told Bumblebee that he would kill the child behind him, the yellow mech had told him exactly how mistaken he was. Not only was this his charge's daughter, but she was the current focal point of Bumblebee's world.

**Running Away**

Sam thought he was going to run away from home, but it was either Bumblebee's persistence or his willing use of physical force to keep him from walking out in the rain that made him stay.

**Judgment**

He had judged the humans as violent and vile and distructive, but then he had met Sam and his whole perspective changed.

**Seeking Solace**

Sometimes Sam just needed time to think, and Bumblebee was very good at acting non-sentient when that happened. He was also a very good listener when Sam needed to vent. Either way, he was always there when he was needed, and sometimes when he wasn't.

**Excuses**

Bumblebee wasn't easily deterred. Sometimes Sam wished he was, but mentally took it back when he was pulled into the safety of Bumblebee's arms.

**Vengeance**

There was only one desire that would make a man stare into the optics of a Decepticon leader without fear. That desire was complete need and desperation for vengeance.

**Love**

It was a word that the humans used far too often. They used it when they didn't mean it and they used it to diffuse an angry situation. But when Sam said it to him he knew it was true. He could just tell.

**Tears**

There was no use in trying to hide tears from Bumblebee. He would either lock his doors or refuse to release his gentle hold until he knew why they had appeared.

**My Inspiration**

Bumblebee didn't know if he could ever show such mercy, but Sam inspired him to.

**Never Again**

Never again would Sam do something so reckless and stupid. Not, at least, when Bumblebee was at full motor capacity and was able to stop him.

**Online**

He only hoped Ratchet could strengthen the thread Bumblebee was clinging to. Because if it broke, his best friend would be lost to him forever.

**Failure**

There was no such option when he was protecting Sam.

**Rebirth**

It was like Sam had been cloned.

**Breaking Away**

Sometimes he wanted to take Sam away from the war, even if only for a day.

**Forever and a day**

Even though Bumblebee longed to quote the beloved bear, he refrained to. He knew Sam would only shrug it off.

**Lost and Found**

When Sam disappeared for three months, Bumblebee had nearly fried a circuit looking for him. When he had finally returned, Bumblebee was furious that Sam had allowed him to worry for so long. But when Sam finally allowed himself to cry about his ordeal, all his anger dissipated and he comforted him through the tears.

**Light**

Bumblebee found it amusing to watch Mojo run after the point of light he shone on the grass while Sam was gone.

**Dark**

Sam hated it when he tried to navigate the garage in the dark. But when he felt a metal hand curve around him and guide him to where the mech was sitting against the wall, he didn't mind as much. At least he had a much lesser chance of tripping while the hand was guiding him.

**Faith**

Sam didn't know if the stories were real or not but he would bet everything he had that Bumblebee was the best at telling them.

**Colors**

When Sam asked why he picked yellow he got the silent treatment for three days.

**Exploration**

Exploring the base with Bumblebee was way more fun when they were playing hide-and-seek.

**Shades of Grey**

Everything at school suddenly looked like it was all painted another shade of grey. Everything except the bright yellow camaro in the parking lot.

**Forgotten**

It was the first and last time Sam would ever forget to remove a candy wrapper from Bumblebee's cab.

**Dreamer**

Sam loved to watch his two year old cousin pretend to drive his car when he couldn't even see over the dashboard. Bumblebee thought it was also enjoyable to pretend to be only half-sentient and play sounds from movie car chases.

**Mist**

Bumblebee loved the mist setting on the hose attachment. Sam often grumbled about how much longer it took to rinse him off, but the sun shone so brightly off the beads of water that, for Bumblebee, there was no other option.

**Burning**

Knowing he had hurt his charge burned him. Even when Sam told him he was okay, it still burned.

**Out of Time**

Every time he had to leave the base he began the countdown until he was able to come back.

**Knowing How**

Bumblebee was the only one who knew how to bring him out of the moods he fell into.

**Fork in the road**

Sam never had to worry that they were lost. Bumblebee always knew where they were. He also knew how to make it seem like they were indeed very lost.

**Go**

When the cloth was thrown on the ground and the word was yelled, both car and driver knew who would win the street race.

**Nature's Fury**

Sam hated to make Bumblebee sit in the garage in the rain. He always went out to keep him company, even if the roof tended to leak wherever he sat.

**At Peace**

As the wind stirred up the snow and he felt Sam breathing deeply against his chassis, he felt like everything was right.

**Heart Song**

Bumblebee thought it was extremely humorous when Sam sung along with upbeat, high-energy songs coming from the headphones of his ipod. But when he sang along with a rare slow love song, or hummed along to an instrumental piece, Bumblebee quieted and listened. Humans had such beautiful music. When Sam realized what he was doing, though, he stopped and turned a bright red.

**Reflection**

Sam never stopped at just a wash. He always waxed Bumblebee's alt form until he could see his face in the shiny yellow paint.

**Umbrella**

It was the one song that Sam hated the most. It was also a good motivator for when Sam was being lazy.

**Party**

When Sam came home from his first party after Bumblebee became part of his family he was grounded by his own car for nearly a month.

**Troubling Thoughts**

Sometimes Bumblebee couldn't stop his thoughts from taking dark turns. But all it took was a tap on his hood from Sam and a request for a drive for him to perk up.

**Stirring of the Wind**

As they played tag in the forest around NEST the only thing there was to warn Sam was what he thought was just a breeze in the trees.

**Future**

When Sam asked Bumblebee how long he wanted to stay with him he said always.

**Health and Healing**

Even though he had once said he wouldn't wish a visit to Ratchet on his worst enemy, he had no trouble handing over Sam for an hour or so to make sure he was completely healthy.

**Separation**

Sam left for a week to volunteer at a camp like he did every summer. When he returned, though, he discovered that a super advanced alien robot could give out hugs. And they weren't uncomfortable hugs.

**Everything For You**

Bumblebee promised to destroy anything that threatened his charge, so when the neighborhood cat gave Sam's left leg three even, deep scratches that wrung a hiss out of the boy, it was never seen again.

**Slow Down**

Sometimes there were times he wanted to yell it at him. Other times he wanted to tell him not to even try it.

**Lesson**

Sam learned his lesson when he tried to sneak into Bumblebee's cab after a particularly disturbing nightmare. Or perhaps he learned two important lessons. Lesson number one: Don't try to sneak up on a recharging autobot. Lesson number two: Don't try to walk away from a worried Bumblebee.

**Challenged**

Before he met Bumblebee, there was a chance he might have tried to give up when something was too hard. Now there was nothing too hard when he knew his best friend was backing him up.

**Exhaustion**

Sometimes when Sam had been at school for seven hours and had been doing homework for three, he fell asleep in Bumblebee's cab. The yellow mech didn't mind, though. It was worth it to see the look of shock on his charge's face when he woke up a few hours later.

**Accuracy**

If he hadn't known Bumblebee's aim was so much more accurate than any human's, he might have worried that he might be hit by a stray bullet that was aimed at the seeker so close to him.

**Versus**

The arguments that the guardian and his charge got into were nothing short of heated.

**Heartfelt Apology**

The apologies that were exchanged, though, were never insincere or false.

**Teenager**

Bumblebee used to worry about why Sam slept in so late. But when he was assured it was only because he was a teenager, he tried to relax when it was after noon and the boy was still asleep.

**Irregular Orbit**

Sam asked Bumblebee how his astronomy diorama looked, he said that Earth had an irregular orbit. Sam didn't understand what he meant until the styrofoam planet fell of the diorama while he was giving his presentation. Apparently he didn't use enough glue.

**Cold Embrace**

As the cold flowed to his arms from his spine he realized he was never going to play one-on-one basketball with Bumblebee's holoform again.

**Frost**

It was just so _cold_ in the garage where Bumblebee stayed. But when the yellow mech held him close to his spark right when he walked in so he could warm up, Sam knew it was worth it to keep Saturday night movies going into winter.

**A Moment in Time**

Sometimes all it took was a single moment to put how deep Bumblebee's friendship went into perspective.

**Dangerous Territory**

Bumblebee understood that he shouldn't have pried about Sam and Mikaela's breakup, but he had to keep his friend from suffering in his silence for so long.

**Boundaries**

Bumblebee now understood there was a fine line between acceptable and inappropriate.

**Unsettling Revelations**

Sam always worried about what would happen when the Autobots had to leave.

**Bitter Silence**

Sometimes Sam took things personally. Bumblebee learned that early on in their friendship.

**The True You**

Bumblebee prefered to be in his natural form when he interacted with Sam and his family. There were some things that he did have to use a holoform for, though, like wrestling or football.

**Patience**

Sam's patience was endless when Bumblebee had questions. He was patient up until the point of exhaustion.

**Midnight**

Some of the deepest talks were held at midnight.

**Shadows**

Sam now understood it wasn't shadows he had to fear. It was whatever casted them.

**Summer Haze**

The first summer he knew Bumblebee was the best of his life. The season had passed in a blur of drive-ins, late nights, and fast drives. There was a happy haze around everything they did that Sam didn't want to lose to the beginning of the school year.

**Gunshot**

The convienent store shooting had happened so quickly and Sam wasn't thinking when he wrapped himself around a little girl who somehow hadn't noticed the man with the gun. Suddenly Bumblebee knew why he was the human Prime.

**Game**

Sam didn't think Bumblebee would find playing games fun like he did. But when they played Monopoly or Scrabble on Sunday afternoons he wondered why he had ever thought that.

* * *

><p>I get that they're not all one word topics. I'm thinking of making these full one-shots. If you have any specific ideas, tell me via review.<p>

Thank you for reading! ~NightRider


	2. Dark

**Dark**

_Sam hated it when he tried to navigate the garage in the dark. But when he felt a metal hand curve in front of him to turn him almost completely around, and guide him gently to where the mech was sitting against the wall, he didn't mind as much. At least he had a much lesser chance of tripping while there was a hand was guiding him._

* * *

><p>The power had gone out in the Witwicky household. Sam knew his mother would worry, but he wanted to go out into the storm and spend the duration in the garage with Bumblebee.<p>

He put on his heaviest jacket and charged into the storm. The cold rain stung his face and seeped through his clothes. By the time he reached the garage, he was soaked and shivering hard.

The garage was as dark as the Witwicky house. He knew that there were things all over the floor that he could trip on. He suddenly wished he had cleaned the garage when his father had told him to.

By the silent greeting he received upon entering the building, he guessed that Bumblebee was recharging. But it was so dark that he couldn't tell whether the mech was in his alt form or not. He realized he was on his own to navigate the garage.

He took a hesitant step forward. He felt something against his foot and carefully stepped over it. He put his hands out in front of his body just in time to feel the rusty shelf against his fingers.

Now he was disoriented. Wasn't the shelf a few feet further forward?

He tried to get a sense of where he was. He was standing still for no longer than a minute until he felt a giant hand curve in front of him. It pressed on his body steadily, forcing him to take a small step backwards. Two metal fingers pressed on his shoulder. He turned to see the dull glow of his guardian's optics, from where his head was leaning against the wall. Even sitting, he towered over the human.

"Shouldn't you be in the house with your creators?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"I thought I might-" Sam trailed off, knowing that Bumblebee's optics took a while to fully brighten after he woke up from recharge. He looked at the floor sheepishly. "I'll leave, you can recharge." He tried to turn back, to go to the house, but the hand that had remained behind him didn't allow it. Instead, it pressed on his back, making him take a few steps forward. The teen shivered, but not from the cold. That hand could squeeze the life out of him if it wanted to, and apparently it wasn't going to let him out of the garage.

Bumblebee's soothing, slightly British voice stopped his thoughts."I would appreciate it if you stayed here to warm up. It wasn't wise to come out in the storm." he gently reprimanded the boy. Sam sighed. This was Bumblebee, not a killer. He idly noticed there was nothing his feet had to dodge as he was led to stand in front of Bumblebee. "Take off your wet jacket, Sam. You could catch a virus if you leave it on."

Sam nodded. He shrugged it off and dropped it on the floor, where it landed in a wet heap.

Bumblebee picked up the teen, and held him close to his chassis. Sam felt his muscles go weak upon feeling the warmth emanating from the mech's spark.

Sam leaned back into a lounging position and sighed. "Sorry I woke you." He apologized.

He felt rumbling laughter around him. "It's alright, Sam." The mech's voice caught with static. "Rest now."

Sam nodded and nestled himself closer to his guardian, secretly loving the situation. He knew that it was the middle of the afternoon, and he hadn't had a nap since kindergarten, but he couldn't help himself. He felt gentle pressure on his knees and the arm he was resting on pressed him closer to Bumblebee's chassis. He cracked his eyelids open to see the glow of Bumblebee's optics dim into darkness.

Sam smiled as he slept.

* * *

><p>Awwe. That was cute. (gags a little) Maybe too cute.<p>

Review. It inspires me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
